Yellow Boy
by DynamicLupin
Summary: Bagaimana usaha dan kesabaran Yifan kecil untuk dapat melihat kembali si mantel kuning? Kenapa Yifan begitu tertarik dengannya? LittleKrisTao/Oneshoot -sorry for bad summary


**KrisTao FanFiction**

** Oneshoot !Warn! Shonen-ai , TYPO**

**AU Little Kris and Tao , with Kai**

**Enjoy it ~**

* * *

Sore belum menjemput kala langit telah mengelabu. Berjuta butir permata langit menghantam bumi sepersatuan detik. Genangan-genangan air telah tercipta dengan beberapa aliran sungai baru di jalanan.

Yifan memegang mug coklat panasnya dengan kedua tangan, berusaha menculik panas dari keramik yang menampung minuman kesukaannya. Bocah sembilan tahun itu duduk di kursi ruang tamu rumah neneknya sambil memperhatikan Kai –adik sepupunya yang berumur lima tahun- sedang menggunting-gunting kain perca putih. Kemudian Kai beralih pada kotak tisu. Jari mungilnya mengambil lima lembar tisu yang kemudian dibentuk menjadi bola kecil. Bola-bola kecil itu kini dia selimuti dengan kain perca yang telah tergunting. Kemudian Kai mengikatnya dengan benang, meninggalkan bagian kain yang tidak menyelimuti bola tisu menjuntai seperti dress.

Kai mengambil spidol hitamnya dan mencoret-coret bola kain itu, kemudian tersenyum senang melihat hasil kerjanya.

"Fan-ge … teru teruku sudah jadi. Bisa kau tolong gantungkan?" tanya Kai dengan aksen Jepang kental dan kesan cadel khas anak kecil yang belum sepenuhnya hilang. Tiga teru teru bouzonya ia lambai-lambaikan. Memperlihatkan karyanya pada Yifan.

Yifan berdiri dan mengambilnya dari tangan Kai. Dia lihat konsen jendela rumah neneknya.

"Tinggi", pikirnya.

Sekalipun dia sering dipanggil raksasa oleh teman-temannya. Tetap saja dia bocah sembilan tahun. Mana sampai menjangkau konsen atas jendela untuk menggantung boneka penangkal hujan?

Yifan berbalik melihat Kai yang memandangnya dengan sorot mata tak sabar dan penuh harap. Kilau jenaka mata itu membuat Yifan tak tega untuk menolak.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa memasangnya. Aku coba dulu" wanti Yifan sebelum nantinya dia gagal dan Kai merengek padanya.

Yifan menyibak goreden putih gading yang menghalanginya. Lalu meraba-raba tepian konsen untuk menempelkan tangan sebagai tumpuan selain kakinya. Merasa sudah kuat, Yifan mengangkat kaki kanannya. Namun terhenti saat dia melihat seorang anak kecil bermantel kuning di luar sana. Ia tengah melompati genangan-genangan air dengan riangnya. Seperti seorang penari dalam tirai hujan di mata Yifan.

Anak itu berlari dan melompat dengan gemulai, menahan sorot dari gold human photograph Yifan agar terpaku dan merekamnya hingga tak terlihat lagi karena terhalang oleh sudut jendela.

Yifan tersenyum cerah dan segera memasang teru teru buatan Kain. Sekali mencoba gagal. Dua kali mencoba gagal dan Yifan terus mencoba. Hingga percobaan yang kelima ia berhasil memasang semua teru teru itu. Kai bersorak senang dan Yifan tersenyum puas.

_Semoga hujan reda dalam perjalananmu_

Besok sorenya Yifan sudah _standby_ di teras rumah dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam bola basket karet. Yifan memainkan bolanya di halaman kemudian melirik ke jalan lalu bermain lagi. Bermain sebentar lalu hasrat Yifan untuk melirik kembali ke jalan mengusik kerja tangannya, memerintah untuk berhenti memantulkan bola.

Cukup lama mata itu menilik jalanan kosong. Kemudian menghela nafas, memilih duduk dan bermain balok bersama Kai dan pamannya di teras. Tentunya dia duduk menghadap jalan.

Cukup lama rasanya Yifan bermain dengan Kai. Tapi dia masih belum melihat yang ditunggu-tunggu. Yifan berdiri dan bermain bola basketnya seorang diri hingga senja menjelang. Pada akhirnya yang di tunggu tak kunjung muncul.

Tiga hari berlalu, sore selalu cerah dengan senja yang menawan. Dan tak sekalipun Yifan mendapati yang ingin dilihatnya lewat di depan rumah. Padahal lusa dia akan kembali ke Kanada. Waktu liburannya disini hampir habis.

Malam itu Yifan duduk di ruang tamu bersama keluarga besar dengan Kai berada di pangkuannya. Yifan menatap Kai yang sibuk memainkan boneka terunya yang jatuh tadi sore. Dan seketika sebuah kesimpulan dan gagasan muncul di kepala Yifan. "Aku memang cerdas", pujinya pada diri sendiri.

Besok paginya, Yifan sudah berada di depan televisi melihat siaran ramalan cuaca. Keluarganya bingung melihat kelakuan Yifan yang entah ada angin apa begitu tekun menonton ramalan cuaca. Kebingungan tadinya semakin menjadi saat melihat Yifan melonjak senang hanya karena ramalan cuaca di daerah mereka siang ini berawan.

"Kai! Ayo buat teru teru!" panggilnya pada Kai dengan kelewat semangat.

* * *

Dari tadi siang, selepas paman, bibi, dan Kai meninggalkan rumah Ny. Besar Wu. Yifan tidak pernah beranjak dari ruang tamu. Kedua orang tuanya sedang keluar membeli souvenir dan Yifan tak mau ikut. Jadilah dia menemani neneknya di rumah.

Yifan menatap teru teru buatannya dengan Kai yang tergantung. Ada delapan teru teru hitam dan dua teru teru putih. Semua teru teru hitam adalah buatannya sendiri. Kai tidak jadi membantunya karena Kai tidak suka hitam, maunya putih. Ya sudah, Yifan membuatnya sendiri. Yifan akan sangat bangga jika boneka hujan itu benar-benar berhasil membawa hujan padanya.

Sudah hampir pukul empat dan Yifan mulai cemas. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, matanya bergerak gusar dan tangan serta kaki yang mengetuk tanpa nada jelas menggambarkan harapan tak pasti yang ditunggu jawabnya oleh Yifan. Tapi, kecemasannya sirna saat indera pendengarannya mendengar rintik-tintik hujan di genting rumah. Yifan merapat ke jendela. Di luar sana hujan. Senyumnya terkembang selengkung tepian piring kaca. Yifan ingin keluar tapi neneknya segera melarang. Dia hanya dapat memandang dari balik jendela.

Setengah jam berlalu dan hujan semakin deras. Yifan masih menunggu jawaban dan penantian. Apakah hipotesanya benar? Anak itu akan lewat di depan rumah neneknya saat hujan turun.

Dalam harap cemasnya, onix gold Yifan dapat melihat seorang anak bermantel kuning tengah melompati genangan air di jalan dalam guyuran hujan. Sama seperti hati itu, mantel yang sama, gesture yang sama, gerak yang sama, dan keindahan yang sama. Sayangnya, dalam sekejap siluet itu kembali lepas dari jangkauan mata Yifan karena sudut jendela. Yifan tersenyum senang ….

Awalnya.

Hingga dia bertanya pada hatinya. "Kenapa aku begitu menantikanmu mantel kuning?"

.

.

Lima tahun berlalu dan kini Yifan kembali berlibur di rumah nenek tercinta. Sayang keluarga pamannya di Jepang tidak dapat liburan bersama dengan keluarganya karena sibuk. Ini haru kedua Yifan disana. Liburannya kali ini sangat singkat hingga waktu yang tersisa hanya empat hari lagi.

Yifan yang kini tengah menyantap cheese cake buatan neneknya di ruang tamu tanpa sengaja menangkap boneka teru teru yang tergantung di konsen atas jendela. Sekelebat kenangan yang terlupakan kembali hadir di benaknya. Yifan berjalan mendekat pada jendela, disana ada enam teru hitam dan satu teru putih. Neneknya tidak menanggalkan, walau mungkin beberapa jatuh dan dibuang. Yifan melihat ke luar. Terik panas matahari menembus kaca dan menyapa kulitnya. Seketika dia merasa moodnya turun, kecewa dengan cuaca cerah sore ini. Yifan pikir dia masih menanti. Menanti seorang anak kecil bermantel kuning lewat di depan rumah dan juga menanti jawaban yang dulu pernah ia tanyakan pada hatinya.

Yifan kembali duduk di kursi, mengambil pspnya kemudian memainkan benda persegi itu hingga malam sambil ditemani teh hangat dan cheese cake.

Sudah pagi yang kedua dimana Yifan menonton siaran ramalan cuaca di televisi. Neneknya tertawa melihat kelakuan cucu sulungnya yang bangun pagi hari hanya untuk menonton ramalan cuaca, setelahnya menghela nafas dan kembali masuk kamar untuk melanjutkan tidur. Barulah menjelang siang dia akan bangun untuk piknik keluarga.

Pagi yang kelima Yifan di rumah nenek. Yifan masih serius menonton ramalan cuaca. Papanya duduk di sebelah sambil membaca Koran.

"Rajin sekali menonton ramalan cuaca?"

Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat pada papanya, tapi bukannya menjawab Yifan malah balik bertanya, "Apa di koran ada ramalan cuaca?"

Papanya mengernyit heran. Apa di dunia ini ada mania dengan ramalan cuaca? Siapa tau anaknya menderita mania jenis itu.

Lelaki dewasa itu membolak balik korannya. Yifan menunggu sabar.

"Oh! Ada, tapi ramalan mingguan. Minggu ini cerah berawan"

Mendengar penuturan sang papa bahu Yifan jadi lemas. Yifan bangun dari duduknya dan akan mematikan televisi.

"Untuk daerah Qiangdo, cuaca pagi cerah berawan hingga siang, sore berpotensi mendung hujan, diharap…"

"WOOOOOHOOOOO!"

Sorakan Yifan meredam suara wanita cantik pembaca ramalan. Yifan masuk ke kamarnya dan apa yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam terulang. Yifan akan memenuhi jendela rumah neneknya dengan teru teru hitam.

Nenek dan kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Yifan.

.

.

.

Sorenya Yifan, mama, dan neneknya duduk-duduk di kursi teras dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Yifan dengan pspnya, mama dengan majalahnya, dan wanita tertua sedang meracik the untuk teman minum kue mereka sore ini.

Hujan gerimis turun. Hanya gerimis. Yifan menghentikan permainan pspnya. Jantungnya dag dig dug cemas. Takut yang dinanti tidak lewat karena rinti hujan yang tidak deras.

"Yifan, tehmu?", tawar sang nenek. Yifan mengambil teh itu tapi tidak langsung menyesapi rasanya. Yifan meletakkan cangkir the dan pspnya lalu berjalan ketepian teras, menjulurkan tangan untuk mengetes seberapa derasnya hujan.

"Gerimis", keluhnya.

Yifan kembali ke kursinya dan duduk dengan lemas.

"Zitao! Zitao! Kesini dulu,nak!", suara neneknya yang lembut dan rapuh mengalihkan pandangan Yifan dari kaki meja kepada seseorang yang tengah berlari di halaman rumah.

Dia si mantel kuning!

Yifan hanya bisa terbengong saat si anak yang ia tunggu sudah sampai di hadapan neneknya sambil tersenyum jenaka dan bertanya, "Ada apa Nenek Wu?"

Suara dan wajahnya balance. Dengan pipi chubby, bibir curvy yang tipis, dan mata dengan lingkar hitam mirip panda yang tentunya memberi kesan imut sepadan dengan suaranya yang lembut dan sedikit lengking. Yifan dapat merasakan efek suara itu, jantungnya berpacu berkali-kali lebih cepat.

"Hujan seperti ini kau masih nekat pulang? Tunggulah disini sampai teduh." Anak itu mengangguk malu dan gugup. "Bolehkah?" , tanyanya. Mama Yifan terpekik mengagetkan semua yang ada disana. "Kau imut sekali~" ,ditinggalkannya majalahnya dan mendekat pada anak bernama Zitao itu untuk menjawil pipinya.

"Aku anak nenek Wu. Panggil bibi Qin, okay?" tanya mama Yifan dengan tangannya yang terangkat. Jari telunjuk dan jempolnya membentuu 'o'. Zitao menirukan gesture itu dengan separuh telapak tangan tertupi lengan mantel. Oh,tidak. Apa Yifan baik-baik saja sekarang?

"Nah, yang duduk itu Yifan ge", tunjuk mamanya. Yifan reflek berdiri, yah hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh. "Hallo, Yifan ge. Aku Huang Zitao"

"Ha.. hai panda", balas Yifan. Sepertinya saking gugupnya pangeran kecil Wu tanpa sadar melontarkan panggilan sesuai apa yang dia deskripsikan tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Untungnya Zitao menyukai panda.

Zitao berjalan mendekat pada Yifan sambil tangan kirinya memegangi mantel lengan kanannya yang tengah dia bentangkan. Yifan dapat melihat tangan yang ditarik ke dalam dari balik lengan kanan mantel Zitao. Zitao meraba-raba saku celananya, kemudian kembali memasukkan tangannya tadi ke lengan mantel. Tangan kirinya kini terulur di hadapan Yifan. "Sebagai ucapan salam kenal" ada tiga butir permen berbungkus kuning di atas telapak tangan Zitao. "Ini rasa susu, enak", tambahnya.

Yifan mengambil permen itu dengan perlahan. Tangan Zitao yang dingin dan basah bersentuhan dengan tangannya yang kelewat hangat karena peredaran darah yang berlangsung sangat cepat, tapi Yifan malah merasa tubuhnya membuka sesaat. Membeku dalam rasa bahagianya merasakan kulit si mantel kuning.

Zitao membuka tudung mantelnya. Rambut hitam kelamnya dibagian depan berkilau terkenan tetesan hujan. "Kau lelaki?!" , tanya mama Yifan spontan dan kental dengan nada terkejut. Yang paling tua memukul pundak sang anak. "Iya", jawab Zitao dengan senyuman. "Aiiiih, kau sangat manis Zitao~ Bukan begitu Yifan?"

Yifan yang masih asik di dunia imajinasinya –entah apa yang diimajinasikan bocah itu- tergagap untuk menyuarakan satu kata dua huruf 'ya'. Mama dan neneknya terkekeh geli.

Sore itu mereka bercengkram di teras rumah sampai hujan reda dan Zitao kembali melanjutkan perjalan pulang ke rumah. Penantian Yifan untuk melihat si mantel kuning telah terpenuhi dan jawaban dari pertanyaannya dulu sudah didapati dengan pasti. Usahanya dalam memanggil hujan dan kesabarannya dalam menanti serta debaran bahagia di jantungnya yang membawa setiap kasih bersama denyut nadi saat dipertemukan dengan si mantel kuning sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memberikan jawaban. Sekalipun dia masih kecil, tapi dia yakin perasaannya tidaklah salah. Sepenggal kalimat jawaban itu pasti.

"Wo ai ni, Zitao"

Kemudian dia ukir dalam hati.

^_END_^

Jjja~ oneshoot pertama DL selesai,,. Mind to RnR, guys?

*Note : oh ya,, kali aja ada yang baca drabble DL yang hunhan (Now) ., buat yang review makasih ya~ tapi maaf,, DL gak bisa bikin sequelnya.,., jeongmal mianhae (_,_ ) bow ( _,_).,


End file.
